


Study - Request

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Math, Self Insert, Studying, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dipper Pines x Male!Kid!Reader - Request* </p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>Dipper sighed. This was <em>not</em> going as planned.</p>
<p>Dipper and Mabel, as the kid said, were thirteen and of course, they were back in California.</p>
<p>Mabel had decided that since they were thirteen, she could babysit. Well, <em>they</em> could babysit. So, she got a job babysitting their next door neighbor's eleven year old son, (y/n).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study - Request

"Study."

"No!"

"C'mon kid, you gotta do your homework or your parents are gonna kill me!"

"Well, that's not my problem! And, hey! I'm not a kid! I'm eleven, almost _twelve!_ "

"Still a kid, I'm older than you."

"You're only thirteen!"

"Just _study_ kid."

"No! And don't call me a kid, you _jerk!_ "

Dipper sighed. This was _not_ going as planned.

Dipper and Mabel, as the kid said, were thirteen and of course, they were back in California.

Mabel had decided that since they were thirteen, she could babysit. Well, _they_ could babysit. So, she got a job babysitting their next door neighbor's eleven year old son, (y/n).

But.... Mabel bailed last minute. She said,'But DIPPER! I have important girl friend stuff I need to deal with!' and gave him **the** _puppy dog eyes_. So, of course, he let her bail.

But he shouldn't have. This kid is a pain in the _ass_.

**~*Your P.O.V.*~**

Dipper sighed. He pressed his right hand to his temple and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay." He dropped his hand to his side and opened his startling green eyes. "I'll.. I'll be downstairs." He rolled his sleeve up a bit and checked his watch. "It's only... four twenty-six pm. Come down when your hungry, okay? I'll make you something to eat."

And with that, he stoop up, walked away, quietly opened your bedroom door, exited, and gently closed it on his way out.

You frowned. Now you feel kind of bad. Now that you think about it, Dipper looked pretty stressed, and you only made it worse.

_'Great,'_ you thought. _'Now my babysitter hates me. Then again, everyone does sooner or later...'_ You sighed. What homework did you have again? Oh, right, **_math_**... Ugh. You hate math. 

You go to your desk and sit down. You get out your math book and flip to the designated page. _'Wow, probability? What is that? Did I miss something? What is this?'_

Questions were running through your mind. You get your pencil and a piece of paper. You _try_ to do the problems assigned but you fail miserably. You only get one or two done because you just don't understand probability! But you are confident you got the ones you did correct.

******

You walk downstairs. Your stomach grumbled. Well, you're down here anyways, you might as well get some food.

You walk into the kitchen doorway and see Dipper sitting at the table drinking what you assume to be coffee while working on finishing his homework. He still has a stressed look on his face. _'Nope,'_ you think. _'Not gonna put anymore stress on him.'_

You turn around and walk out of the doorway when you hear Dipper.

"Oh, hey (y/n). You hungry?"

You turn around and look at Dipper's chin. You can't look him in the eye. "I, uhh, wanted some help on m-my homework, but I, uhm, saw that you were busy, so I'll just, uh, leave..." you stutter out nervously. You turn back around to leave when Dipper get's up out of his chair. 

"Oh! Hey, it's okay! I'll help you? What is that, math? Ahh, I'm really good at math." He rambles. How did he know you had math homework? Oh, right, your math book. The math book that feels a little more heavy in your hand then it did before.

"Oh, uhh, okay... And uhh, you can get the area set up while I get me some peanut butter crackers..." You say while you walk over to him hand him your math book.

You walk over to the cabinet by the fridge and pull out a small package of said crackers. You decide to get yourself a small container of apple juice, just so your throat doesn't feel dry.

When you get back to the table you see that Dipper has spread out your homework in neat piles and stacked his in a pile at the corner of the table, putting his now empty coffee mug in the sink.

"So I see you are doing probability. Easy stuff. I see you at least got two done, but that doesn't mean they are right." He says without looking up. You set your stuff on the table and sit beside beside him.

"Are they right? I mean, I think I got them right. I guess..." You say opening your package of crackers and stuff one into your mouth, leaning forward to see what Dipper was doing.

"Actually, you got them right. Though, your method of solving is unusual..." He says, tapping his chin.

"I get that a lot." You reply, opening your juice and taking a sip.

He looks over to you. He has to look down a little bit because he is at least half a head taller than you. "What do you mean you get that a lot?"

"I mean," I say, shifting in my seat so I'm facing him better. "I am told I have weird methods of solving problems."

Dipper hums out a noise, you guess of confusion and understanding. "Well, it is weird, but I think we can work with it..." He pulls the book from in front of him to between you so you both could see it better. "Do you know what probability is?"

You tilt your head a little, looking up, a classic thinking position. "Isn't is like... How, probable? Is that the word? I think it is, yeah. Isn't it how probable something is? How probable something is of happening?"

Dipper nods and says,"Most probability problems are shown using fractions, like... Say you have five marbles. And three of those marbles are blue, the other two are red. What is the probability of getting a blue marble? Three fifths, right?" You nod.

"Okay, so lets get started. Number one: What is the probability of choosing a green marble from a jar containing nine red, three green and thirteen blue marbles?"

You look up. You count on your fingers, murmuring the total of marbles as you go. "Twenty two... Twenty three... Twenty four, no, twenty five total marbles, and... Wouldn't it be three over twenty five?"

Dipper nodded. "Number two: What is the probability of..."

******

You burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Dipper!" You playfully slap his shoulder. Dipper put his arms up in defense.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault she got gum in her hair! She was the one that always said that when gum loses it's flavor, you just cram another one in, so she did! But she fell asleep and it got in her hair, so we had to cut it short! Though, she didn't really mind." Dipper ended with a grin on his face.

You both stopped laughing when you heard a car pull up in the driveway. 

"Oh, it's that late already?" Dipper glanced at his watch. He stood up, stretched, and yawned. "It was, uhh, nice hanging out with you (y/n)."

You stood up just as you heard the door unlock. "We're home!" your parents shouted out in unison. You and Dipper walked to the living room, Dipper grabbing his backpack and pile of homework from the table.

"Oh! You're still here!" Your mother exclaimed.

"Of course he is, mom. You told him not to leave until you got home, remember?" You muttered, rolling your eyes.

"But I didn't expect him to stay! Such a good boy. How much will that be? Forty dollars? Twenty for both you and your sister?"

"No no no, 'mam. Only twenty, none for Mabel. She doesn't deserve it, she wasn't even here..." Dipper murmured the last part, rolling his eyes and shifting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Here ya go. Do you need a ride home? It is getting pretty dark outside..." your mother asked.

"No thank you, 'mam. I can walk. Have a good night, Mrs.(l/n)." Dipper replied.

Your mother hummed and nodded, following your father into the kitchen.

Dipper had his hand on the door handle when you stopped him. "Wait! I, uhh.... Thank you for helping me. With my homework, I mean." 

You walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it down so you could kiss his cheek. You let go of his collar, stepping back, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

His eyes were a little wide, his cheeks as red as yours. "Thank you again... Have, uhm... Have a safe trip home..."

He nodded, a nod between fast and slow, saying,"Yeah, uuh, you're... You're welcome, (y/n). See you soon..."

He opened the door and walked out, murmuring something under his breath. _'Ughh!'_ you thought. _'Why did I do that!!!'_ You covered your face with your hands, legs feeling shaky. Wow, your cheeks were really warm...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! This was really fun to write!!! 
> 
> It was a request for someone on my deviantart. Thought I might as well post it here. 
> 
> My first post!!!! Woooo!!! Whoever finds it, IF you find it, I hope you like it!!!


End file.
